doctorwhostoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Macra Terror (TS)
The Macra Terror was the seventh story of season 4 of Doctor Who. Written by Ian Stuart Black, it featured the Second Doctor, Ben Jackson, Polly Wright and Jamie McCrimmon. It was the first story to feature the deadly Macra who returned in the Tenth Doctor story Gridlock. This was one of the first stories where Jamie is featured regularly and almost as the first companion of the Doctor. This was the only story directed by John Davies. Synopsis When the Doctor, Ben, Polly and Jamie visit a human colony that appears to be one big holiday camp they think they have come across a truly happy place. But a shadowy presence soon makes them realise the surface contentment is carefully controlled. The colony's inhabitants have been brainwashed by giant crab-like creatures - the Macra. Insidious propaganda, broadcast by the Controller, forces the humans to mine a gas that is essential for the Macra to survive - but fatal to them. The colony must be saved- but how? The Doctor and his team are up against it, particularly when Ben falls under the influence of the Macra. Can he be rescued from their evil clutches? Can the gas pumping equipment be destroyed, getting rid of the Macra for good? Plot Part 1 When arriving on a Human-colonised planet, the Doctor, Ben, Polly and Jamie find themselves caught up in hunt to find a supposed madman. They are taken to the colony's second in command, Pilot who greets them kindly and gives them comfort. After capturing the escaped man, Medok, the Doctor tries to question him on why he's afraid. Instead of answering Medok escapes again. During all this, the Doctor's companions feel like they become part of a community, where they learn that happiness is important. They receive a guided tour from Pilot while a controller gives instructions to civilians throughout the complex on a speaker. Deciding to find Medok again, the Doctor separates from the tour group and heads down to the plantation ground. It becomes night and the controller tells everyone that there can't be anyone outside. The Doctor finds Medok, but discovers that Ola, the security guard is looking for the escaped prisoner. Suddenly, the Doctor sees what Medok describes to him. The Macra. Part 2 The Doctor and Medok are spotted by Ola and are taken to Pilot for questioning. He tries to persuade Pilot that he was only trying to humour Medok, hoping to discover what he had seen. Suddenly, Medok decides to take the entire blame for what happened and the Doctor is set free. In the sleeping quarters, Jamie is listening to a hypnotic voice, who is trying to make them happy and believe in the code of the colony, and that no monsters are present. He manages to escape, but realises that Ben has been consumed by it and is now following their rules. The Doctor arrives and helps by finding the connection wires and short circuits them, ceasing the indoctrination. Believing that they are the enemy, Ben escapes. and Polly frightened by a Macra.]] He finds Polly who is currently trying to escape the same treatment and he stops her, consumed by law. Polly tries pleading, but it doesn't work. Suddenly a clawed creature tries to attack them, but just in time, Polly manages to escape alive after being temporarily strangled. Pilot is now trying to make sense of the Doctor's actions. He can't contemplate why he is fought against them. The Doctor then persuades Pilot to show him where the Controller is, who speaks on the screens. Taking him there, the controller is not who they think he is, but much older and he is ironically controlled by a clawed creature, the Macra, that looms towards them. is killed.]] Part 3 The Doctor and his friends escape in time before the creature can do any harm. Believing that Pilot is becoming too close to the newcomers, Ola tries taking over and orders guards to send the Doctor's companions down to the mines to help Officia with his group of civilians. Jamie, Ben and Polly are all escorted to the mines where they meet a number of unpaid workers who are mining gas. While mining, a release of gas appears, which is evidently toxic for humans to breathe. Jamie questions their actions and why they must listen to ridiculous commands. Above ground, the Doctor and Pilot are trying to plead with Ola for his decisions. They are temporarily detained as they discuss matters concerning the new-found creatures. is halted by the Macra]] Jamie manages to escape capture while stealing keys from Officia who is later punished for his stupidity. Jamie escapes through a hatch, however is halted by a giant Macra, barring his way. Deciding it to be a perfect moment, Ola decides to start pumping Macra gas into the tunnel to feed the supposed leaders, but it begins to choke Jamie. Part 4 The Doctor, realising the danger, halts the pumping manually, and Jamie is saved and just manages to escape the Macra's clutches. Heading up a further shaft he finds himself in safety. The Doctor argues with Ola for allowing the gas to be pumped. Ben, who had fallen to the demands of the Controller was now beginning to understand the wrong in the colony. Jamie arrives in a large hall where a cheerleading squad are practising their chanting. He pretends to be a part of their group, but is restrained by the colony guards, ordered by Ola. He is taken to the main control room to be interrogated. and his friends celebrate.]] The Doctor and Pilot manage to persuade Ola to believe their pleas that the Macra are dangerous and hostile. Finally, he decides to halt the Macra in their tracks and kill them. He pulls the gas out of the mines, choking the Macra, unable to feed. There is a last minute celebration as the TARDIS crew prepare to depart in their ship. They say their goodbyes and leave peacefully. Cast * The Doctor - Patrick Troughton * Ben Jackson - Michael Craze * Polly Wright - Anneke Wills * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines * Pilot - Peter Jeffrey * Ola - Gertan Klauber * Medok - Terence Lodge * Barney - Graham Armitage * Questa - Ian Fairbairn * Sunna - Jane Enshawe * Chicki - Sandra Bryant * Alvis - Anthony Gardner * Drum Majorette - Maureen Lane * Macra Operator - Robert Jewell * Officia - John Harvey * Control voice - Denis Goacher * Controller - Graham Leaman * Guard 1 - John Caesar * Guard 2 - Steve Emerson * Guard 3 - Danny Rae * Cheerleaders - Roger Herome, Richard Beale, Ralph Carrian & Terry Wright Crew * Assistant Floor Manager - Anne Faggetter * Costumes - Daphne Dare, Vanessa Clark * Designer - Kenneth Sharp * Film Cameraman - Peter Hamilton * Film Editor - Eddie Wallstab * Incidental Music - Dudley Simpson * Make-Up - Gillian James, Jeanne Richmond * Producer - Innes Lloyd * Production Assistant - Chris D'Oyly John * Script Editor - Gerry Davis * Special Sounds - Brian Hodgson * Studio Lighting - Frank Cresswell * Studio Sound - Hugh Barker, Gordon Mackie * Theme Arrangement - Delia Derbyshire * Title Music - Ron Grainer Continuity * Jamie performs the Highland Fling for the Cheerleaders. * The Macra's gas is what they depend upon and is very similar to their rightful atmosphere. Famous Quotes The Doctor:"Bad laws were made to be broken." Other Releases * Audio * Novel Gallery The Macra Terror Soundtrack.jpg Doctor_Who_The_Macra_Terror.jpg The Macra Terror VHS.jpg Category:Second Doctor Stories Category:Stories featuring Ben Jackson Category:Stories Featuring Polly Wright Category:Stories featuring Jamie McCrimmon Category:Stories set in the future